warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Staubflug
thumb|left|400pxthumb|200px I ship LongtailxMousefur (Picture) Die WaCa Nutzerin "Staubflug" kommt aus der eigenen Fanfiction "Morgenschweif's Prophezeiung". Sie ist eine sehr mutige Kätzin mit dem Drang zum Abenteuer und ist gegenüber ihrem Clan sehr loyal. Sie kümmert sich gerne um Neuankömmlinge im Chat/Clan. Sie ist sehr vorsichtig aber gerissen. Sie kann manchmal auch sehr sehr launisch sein. Ihr Vertrauen ist sehr schwer zu gewinnen, doch wenn man es hat kann man sich auf sie verlassen. Sie hat keine Vorurteile gegen andere Clans und hält sich meistens an die Kriegergesetze. Doch wenn es darum geht, dass ein Freund aus einem anderen Clan Hilfe braucht, gibt es für sie keine Gesetze mehr. Sie selbst lebt als Kriegerin im Feuerclan. Ursprünglich wollte sie Heilerin werden, doch dieser Platz war bereits besetzt. Sie hatte bereits einen Schüler namens "Nasspfote", wünscht sich jedoch wieder einen Schüler. Sie ist eine kleine, hellbraune Tabby Kätzin mit mittellangem, etwas zerzaustem Fell und Aquamarinaugen. Ihr Gefährte ist Flammenherz und sie hat 6 Junge: ''- Eibenjunges: Kleine braune Kätzin mit schwarzer Rückentigerung und gelb-blauen Augen ''- Wacholderjunges: Graue Kätzin mit dunkleren Ohren/Schweif und grün-blauen Augen ''- Abendjunges: Kleine schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen'' ''- Holunderjunges: Dunkelbraun getigerte Tabby Kätzin mit weißem Bauchfell und leuchtend grünen Augen.'' ''- Blaubeerjunges: Weiße Kätzin mit braunem Ring um das linke Auge und blauen Augen.'' ''- Moosbeerjunges: Rote Kätzin mit grün-gelben Augen'' Sie steht oft früher als ihre Clankameraden auf um noch ein wenig die Ruhe im Lager und am Fluss zu genießen. Ihre Eltern sind Morgenstern(Mutter) und Blaustern(Vater). Sie hat 2 Brüder: Blitzpelz (Flashpelt) und Dunkelmut (Darkgrit) Er wurde so genannt, weil er als Junges bereits alleine losgezogen war und gegen einen Sandclan Schüler gekämpft hatte. Sie hat verschiedene Charas im Wiki: Wolkenflug vom Feuerclan/ Lotusstern vom Eisclan/ Staubstern, Minzschweif, Sonnenschweif, Rotkehle und Abendhimmel vom Wildclan/ Morgentau vom Wasserclan/ Feuervogel und Schwarzschweif vom Schneeclan/ Weißglöckchen und Brombeerpfote vom Frostclan/ Bachblüte als Einzelläuferin/ Murmel als Hauskätzchen/ Morgenstern, Dunkelkralle und Nachtpfote vom Lichtclan/ Padmè, Floria und Traviox vom RPG Star Wars Wiki. Ihre Lieblingskatzen aus den Büchern sind: '' ''' 1. Nebelfuss 2. Brombeerkralle 3. Sandsturm'' '' 4. Distelblatt 5. Rußpelz 6. Blaustern'' '' 7. Bernsteinpelz 8. Schilfbart 9. Kleinwolke'' ''10. Morgenblüte'' Ihre meist "gehassten" Katzen aus den Büchern sind: ''1. Krähenfeder 2.Blattsee'' ''3.Taubenflügel '' ''4.Aschenpelz''' ''Ihre Spitznamen sind Staubi, Staubie, Stauby, Stowbye, Powdy, Besen, Putzmittel, Dusty, Dust, Stug, Fly, Fussel, alter Fussel und Staubkorn. Ihr fiktiver Fanfiction Chara ist "Morgenschweif" von der auch ihre Fanfiction handelt. Ich möchte mich bei allen Wiki Mitgliedern bedanken. Ihr seid wirklich toll! Eure Staubflug :) Hobbit.jpg|Because Hobbit is epic # wc.png|'Cause Warrior Cats is great # London.png|Because I love UK more than anything # 3.jpg|Because Snowfur is beautiful # 7.png|Because I just love Sherlock and John from BBC # v_day_brightheart_x_cloudtail_by_hikari2314-d39lqmr.png|They're just too cute together # keep-calm-and-love-foxes-27.png|Love Foxes # sweden.png|Sweden is faboulos # Wenn ich etwas anderes wäre...: Wenn ich ein My little Pony wäre: Wäre ich Luna Wenn ich ein Gericht wäre: Wäre ich Sushi (Mit Lachs :3) Wenn ich eine Farbe wäre: Wäre ich grün Wenn ich eine Serie wäre: Wäre ich Sherlock Holmes (BBC :3) Wenn ich ein Stift wäre: Wäre ich ein Kugelschreiber Wenn ich ein "Herr der Ringe" Charakter wäre: Wäre ich Tauriel Wenn ich ein Getränk wäre: Wäre ich Kirschsaft Wenn ich eine Jahreszeit wäre: Wäre ich der Herbst Wenn ich ein Buchcharakter wäre: Wäre ich Staubfinger Wenn ich eine Pflanze wäre: Wäre ich ein Moosröschen Wenn ich eine Tageszeit wäre: Wäre ich der Morgen Wenn ich ein Tribut wäre: Wäre ich Foxface Wenn ich ein Element wäre: Wäre ich die Luft Wenn ich ein Tier wäre: Wäre ich ein Fuchs Wenn ich ein Fabelwesen wäre: Wäre ich eine Elfe Wenn ich eine Auto wäre: Wäre ich Audi A6(:3) Wenn ich ein Himmelskörper wäre: Wäre ich der Mond Wenn ich eine Warrior Cat wäre: Wäre ich Sandsturm